Taking Back Montana
by ElodieAuvray
Summary: Lindsay is suspended after leaving the evidence unattended, but something terrible happens that will bring her and Danny back together.
1. Chapter 1

Taking Back Montana

Summary: Lindsay has been suspended after leaving evidence unattended, but something terrible happens that brings her and Danny back together. I found out that the season finale is called "Hostage", so this is what hopefully happens.

Disclaimer: If I owned CSI, do you seriously think I would be writing this story?

Chapter 1

Danny held his head in his hands, oblivious to the lab techs and CSIs that walked around outside the break room. The only person that entered his mind was Lindsay. He pictured her walking towards him, smiling, happy to see him…

"Danny?"

Stella snapped Danny out of his self pity, bringing him back to earth.

"Still upset about Lindsay?" she asked sympathetically, sitting down beside him.

"It's just…she was the one, Stella, I know she was. Then I went and ruined it all."

Stella put her arm around Danny. "You just need to give her time. She'll probably come around."

Danny looked at Stella as though she was crazy. "She deleted my number off her cellphone, Stella! Something tells me this is probably permanent."

Stella's cellphone rang. She answered it and began talking to the person on the other end. Danny went back to thinking about Lindsay and how much he missed her.

"We got a DB in Central Park," said Stella, snapping her cellphone shut. "Mac's meeting us there."

The two CSIs got up and went to get the rest of the team. As they did, Danny suddenly felt miserable about the fact Montana wouldn't be coming to work for another two weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know who owns CSI, so don't even ask.

Chapter 2

Lindsay slapped her alarm and dragged herself out of bed. Suspension had been really hard for her, but it wasn't as if she wasn't working. Every day, Stella had secretly been emailing her with case updates and suspect names to research. At least this way, she didn't have to face Danny.

Lindsay went into the kitchen and began to make breakfast. As she whisked the eggs, she was painfully reminded of Danny, who had stood there on many occasions making her pancakes. He always did it just right - light and fluffy pancakes, with maple syrup and whipped cream on top…

A sharp knock at the door made Lindsay jump. She pulled her purple bathrobe tighter around herself and went to look through the peephole. A young man stood there, with a package in his hand. "Special delivery for Miss Monroe!"

Lindsay unlocked the door, wondering who had sent it. No sooner had she unlocked the door than the man dropped the package and grabbed Lindsay. He held a gun to her neck and snarled, "Do exactly as I say or you'll regret it. Go back inside and get changed. If you even try to run away or contact your little detective friends, I will kill you. Understood?"

Lindsay nodded fearfully. She went back inside to her room, closely followed by the man. She pulled on a black tank top, purple cardigan and a pair of jeans. She quickly ran her brush through her hair and slipped on a pair of black pumps before the man pushed her out the door.

"If anyone asks, I am your boyfriend," he whispered in her ear. "Now follow me, and remember what I said." He pushed Lindsay down the hall, out the building and into the multi-storey parking lot beside her apartment building. Checking that no-one was around, he bound and gagged her with silver duct tape, and shoved her into the trunk. Before closing it, he took a picture of his prisoner and hooked the camera up to a laptop. After a lot of clicking and typing, the man closed the laptop and brought out a cellphone that Lindsay recognised as her own. He speed dialled number 1, and waited for the person on the other end to pick up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stella opened her trunk and pulled her silver field kit out. As she did, her cellphone rang. The caller ID read "Lindsay M".

"Hey Linds, what's up?" Stella answered cheerily.

"Is this Stella Bonasera, speed dial 1 on Detective Monroe's cellphone?" asked a harsh, male voice on the other end.

Stella gasped.

"Who are you and what have you done with Lindsay?" she demanded.

"I have sent you an email with all the information you need. But be warned, Detective Bonasera. Much as I would hate to have to kill Detective Monroe, I am a man of very little tolerance and I will not hesitate if my orders are not carried out. You have 48 hours." He hung up on Stella. She frantically re-dialled, but nobody answered.

"Dammit!"

"What's going on?" asked Danny, coming up behind Stella.

"Some sick guy has Lindsay and he won't tell me what he's done with her," said Stella, desperate to get away from the crime scene and look for Lindsay. Danny went to get Mac and the rest of the team, who all came running.

"Stella, what exactly did this guy say to you?" asked Mac. The concern on his face was clear to everyone.

Stella thought back. "He said to check my email." She got her laptop out of the trunk and logged in. _You_ _have one unread message._

Stella gasped and everyone gathered around the laptop. They saw a picture of Lindsay, bound and gagged with duct tape in the trunk of a car. Her eyes were big and scared. Stella scrolled down to the chilling message below.

_Detectives,_

_Using your amazing investigating skills, you have probably realised that I have kidnapped Miss Monroe. I am willing to return her safely, but only if you are willing to do something for me. Early last year, my brother, Daniel, was sentenced to jail on Miss Monroe's testimony. If you are able to find the evidence that proves his innocence, then I can guarantee her safe return._

Mac and his team stared at the message.

"What do we do, Mac?" asked Stella.

"Simple," replied Mac. "We hunt down the guy who did this and we don't stop until he's locked up."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Danny, Mac, Stella and Hawkes stood in Lindsay's apartment, taking it all in. Her purple bathrobe and pyjamas lay abandoned on the living room floor and the smell of rotting eggs came from the kitchen.

"Where do we start?" asked Hawkes.

"Danny, take the bathroom. Hawkes, I want you to work in the bedroom. Stella, you do the kitchen and I will do the living room," said Mac.

Mac looked at Lindsay's pyjamas and bathrobe. Knowing Lindsay, she probably wouldn't have just left them there. There wasn't much else, just a few unopened bills and bank statements.

Stella came back from the kitchen. "It looks like she was making pancakes or something when this guy came. There's a bowl of eggs and a whisk left out, and Lindsay isn't really the time to just leave stuff out."

"There's a slight chance we could work out what time she was taken," suggested Mac. "Lindsay usually makes breakfast as soon as she gets up, so we could check her alarm and see what time it's set for. It might be out by about a half hour, but it's the best lead so far."

Stella nodded and went back into the kitchen. After a few minutes, she came running back, a small white stick in her gloved hand.

"I found this in the trash," she said anxiously.

Mac took the stick. It was a pregnancy test, with a thin blue line down the middle. It was positive.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Back at the lab, everyone was gathered in the break room. The little evidence they had collected was sitting out on the table in front of them.

"We have nothing," said Hawkes. "This guy is going to get away with it and there's nothing we can do."

Adam appeared at the doorway, out of breath.

"I came as soon as I heard," he said breathlessly. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Actually, there is," replied Mac. "The perp is somebody whose brother Lindsay testified against, so if you're able to check if any of the people she's testified against have brothers, that would be really helpful."

Adam nodded and went to check on his computer.

Stella looked at Mac and silently asked him what to do about the pregnancy test. She knew what that look meant - Danny had to know the truth.

"Danny…"

"Yeah?" 

"We found this in the trash at Lindsay's apartment and…well, we were just wondering…" Stella handed Danny the pregnancy test, which was now in a sealed evidence bag. He stared at it.

"You're the father, aren't you?"

Danny nodded. "Montana and I…we had sex 'bout three months ago, back when we traded shifts." He decided not to mention exactly where it had happened. "She didn't have family stuff to deal with, I just wanted her to get some sleep. I swear, when we find the guy who has my girl and my baby, he'll be sorry he ever came near my family." 

Stella looked at Mac anxiously. If Gerrard and Sinclair found out anything about this, they'd have Danny off the case in an instant. The last thing they wanted right now was Danny getting angry at a superior and possibly being suspended, or worse, fired.

Adam burst back into the room, once again out of breath. "I checked the system - only one of the guys Lindsay testified against had a brother. Daniel Candence."

There was a ripple of shock around the room. 

"You mean Daniel Candence, the guy who made Lindsay's teenage years a living nightmare? The one she put in jail last year?" Mac asked angrily.

Adam nodded. "His brother's name's Jack Candence. Last seen boarding a flight from Montana to New York. However, his credit card number shows he hired a car from the airport. I'm running the plates through the camera system as we speak."

Mac got up and patted the lab tech on the back. "Good work, Adam."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lindsay opened her eyes and blinked as she looked around the dark room. The last thing she could remember was the trunk being closed on her. The silver tape had been removed, and she was now lying on a bed in what appeared to be a basement with only one door, which was probably locked.

She lay back on the bed and thought about how stupid she'd been. Opening the door to a stranger was something she'd never do, normally. But things weren't normal just now. The father of her child had gone off with his neighbor, and she, Lindsay Monroe, was going to be a single mom.

The door handle turned and the man stepped into the room. Now that he wasn't holding a gun to her neck, Lindsay could see him better. He looked familiar, somehow, but not like she knew him…

"Eat this," he grunted, and tossed a couple of protein bars on the bed.

"That's all?" asked Lindsay. "I'm eating for two, you know. Can't I get something more…nutritious, maybe?"

The man turned and glared at her. "You'll take what you get. I couldn't care less about your baby; it only makes you worth more when I negotiate with your little friends."

Lindsay sullenly ripped open one of the bars and began eating in silence.

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

"You know my brother," he said. "Remember Daniel? You put him away for life, remember? My little brother is sitting on death row because you accused him of shooting your girlfriends! Well, he's going to get justice."

Lindsay's mouth opened wide. "_Candence?_ You think he's innocent? I watched him kill my best friends, do you think I'd forget that face? I see it every time I close my eyes, and you think I made a _mistake?" _

The man slapped Lindsay across the face. She fell back onto the pillow in shock.

"You'll be sorry you ever came near my family! You and your little detective friends, just wait and see!"

He slammed the door shut and Lindsay heard him locking it, swearing to himself as he did.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Adam came rushing into the Mac's office. Mac looked up hopefully from Googling Jack Candence.

"I ran the car plates and managed to figure out where Jack was last seen," said Adam. "I got this."

Adam handed Mac a grainy, blown up camera shot of a man dragging a slumped figure out of the trunk of the car.

"Please tell me you have an address," asked Mac.

Adam grinned. "Need you ask?" He handed Mac a piece of paper with an address hastily scrawled on it.

Outside the NYPD building, everyone was in bullet-proofs and carrying guns. Flack was assembling his team of uniformed officers.

"Can I have your attention please!" called out Mac. The chatter died down almost instantly.

"We believe we have found where Detective Monroe is being held hostage," continued Mac. "My team will go in first and I want the rest of you to stay parked down the street until I give orders to move. We also believe that Detective Monroe is pregnant, so we don't want to injure or stress her in any way. Is that clear?"

There was a general murmur of agreement.

Everyone got into their vans and started driving off. Mac and Danny got into the same car. As they fastened their seatbelts, Danny turned to Mac.

"She'll be ok, won't she?"

Mac hesitated. "I hope so, Danny. I hope so."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lindsay swallowed the last protein bar. She felt like murdering a cheese and jam sandwich just now…

_God, they aren't kidding when they say pregnant woman get the weirdest cravings,_ Lindsay thought to herself.

Candence stormed back into the room, scowling to himself. He grabbed Lindsay by the shoulders and began shaking her.

"You stupid ! Your little NYPD friends are parked outside in their vans! What did you do, huh?"

"I didn't do anything!" stammered Lindsay. Candence pulled her into a standing position by her hair. Lindsay tried not to wince in pain as he pulled her up the stairs and into the house above.

Mac pulled his gun out of the holster and gestured at Stella, Danny, Hawkes and Flack to come forward. They followed him up the steps, where Mac kicked the door down. They all ran inside, shouting, "NYPD!", and pointing guns at every room.

A door suddenly burst open and Candence appeared, holding a gun to Lindsay's neck. "Stop right there!" he shouted. " One wrong move and Detective Monroe dies!"

Lindsay's eyes widened as she saw Danny. All her feelings from the past few months, all her hate towards Rikki, it was all gone now. All she wanted to do was fall into his arms and stay there forever.

One of Flacks officers came through the kitchen and up behind Candence. He attempted to wrestle the gun from him, but not before shots were fired and Lindsay fell to the floor.

Danny rushed over to Lindsay as Candence was arrested and led away. Lindsay stayed on the floor, completely still.

A/N: Gasp! Mwah ha ha, I love leaving people in suspense. I have actually written the next chapter, but it's not going up unless I get more reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Danny held Lindsay's hand as Mac radioed for back-up, praying that she would wake up and be ok. It seemed to take the paramedics forever to arrive. They gently lifted Lindsay onto a stretcher and wheeled it out to the ambulance. Danny refused to let go of Lindsay's hand, determined to do whatever it took to keep her and the baby alive.

When they arrived at the hospital, after what felt like hours to Danny, Lindsay was taken away to surgery and Danny held back by two nurses and a doctor.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you can't go in there!" said one of the nurses, holding Danny's arm.

"But my girlfriend and unborn child are in that room; I have to see them!" protested Danny; as he said it, he was shocked - he and Lindsay weren't together, they had split up months ago…

"What's going on?"

Danny turned and saw Mac, Stella, Hawkes and Flack behind him. They were all still in their bullet-proofs and very out of breath.

"Please, is there any way we can see Lindsay?" pleaded Stella.

The doctor sighed. "Well, I'm not really supposed to let non-family in…"

"We are her family," Hawkes said fiercely.

"I suppose I could let you see her when surgery's over," said the doctor.

As he said this, Lindsay was wheeled out of the operating theatre, still under the anaesthetic. Danny and the others followed her into a private room.

"Is the baby ok?" asked Danny. The panic was clear in his voice.

The doctor smiled. "Both mother and baby are fine. The stress means she may go into labour a few weeks prematurely, but that won't be a problem. She'll be awake in a few minutes.

Danny sat down and heaved a sigh of relief. Lindsay and the baby were going to be fine. The others left to give Danny some privacy.

"Danny…"

Lindsay's eyes began to flicker and she reached out to hold his hand. He clasped her hand and held it tight.

"Danny…is that you?"

"Yeah, Montana, it's me. You scared us all there, you know that? Thought you weren't going to make it back there…" His voice trailed off as a lump appeared in his throat.

Lindsay's eyes opened properly and she tried to sit up.

"No, no, just lie down Lindsay. You and the baby should get some rest."

"You found out then."

Danny ignored the tears that were streaming down his cheeks. "Yeah. Look, Lindsay, I just want to say… I am so sorry about what happened with Rikki. I was so stupid and I promise you, I will never betray you again, for as long as I live. And…I just hope you can forgive me, because I sure as hell will never be able to forgive myself."

Lindsay smiled. "I don't care about that anymore, Danny. I just want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Danny hugged Lindsay. "Um…I don't have a ring, but…Lindsay, will you -"

"Of course I will, Danny."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

6 months later…

Lindsay smiled as baby Olivia clamped her tiny hand around Lindsay's finger and began sucking on it. She looked at Danny, who was practically crying as he carefully held baby Isabella in his arms. Both girls were so alike - they both had Danny's nose and mouth, but Lindsay's hair and big eyes.

Stella and Mac carefully pushed the door open and tiptoed in, weighed down by the presents they were carrying. Lindsay smiled gratefully - planning the wedding had taken up so much of Mac and Stella's lives that they barely had time to do anything, never mind move into a new apartment together.

"Sorry we're so late," whispered Stella, "but SOMEBODY thought I'd forgotten my ring when it was on my finger the whole time."

"Well, it cost me 2,000, do you really think I want you to lose it?"

"You're so paranoid -"

They continued to argue quietly, while Danny and Lindsay shook their heads and smiled to themselves. Nothing else really mattered just now, as long as Danny, Lindsay, Olivia and Isabella were together.

The End (wipes away a tear)


End file.
